


Bad Dog?!

by Jld71



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Eddie's up to no good





	Bad Dog?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by evil_little_dog: Frasier, Eddie + Frasier, "That dog is shedding all over my bed! He isn't even supposed to be in my room!"

Frasier's bedroom door is slightly ajar and he wonders why. He's sure the door was closed before he left for the day, so how did it end up open? He pushes the door aside and his mouth falls open at what he sees.

"Eddie!" Frasier yells. Eddie, his father's dog is rolling around on his bed. Eddie stops and lays down on his belly, head cocked to one side, listening to Frasier.

"Bad dog! Bad Eddie, get off my bed." Frasier says as he waves his arms at the dog, trying to shoo him off.

Eddie just moves his head from side to side, watching Frasier. He stands in the middle of the bed and barks, thinking Frasier is playing with him.

"No, Eddie. Get down!" Frasier yells again, only to be ignored by Eddie who has now laid down again.

This time Eddie is on his back, paws in the air as he rubs himself against the duvet covering the bed.

Frasier gasps in horror, falling back against the door jam. He steadies himself before turning and stepping into the hallway.

"Dad!" Frasier calls out in a whine. "That dog is shedding all over my bed! He isn't even supposed to be in my room!" He cries with a stomp of his foot. He doesn't care that he's acting or sounding like a child right now. He just wants that beast off his bed, off his new duvet cover.

Frasier hears the familiar tapping of his father's cane against the floor as he makes his way to Frasier's room. Martin joins him, looking into the room to see what the fuss is all about. Martin takes one look and lets out a laugh.

"Oh, aren't you adorable!" He says with a smile on his face.

"Adorable!" Frasier responds to him. "Adorable is not the word I'd use to describe that." He says, waving an arm at the dog on his bed.

"Come on Eddie." Martin calls and watches as the dog jumps down and runs to him. "He just doesn't appreciate you." Martin says as he and Eddie walk back to the living room, leaving Frasier to deal with changing his bed.

Frasier calls after them. "This means war, Eddie!"


End file.
